No turning Back
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: “ITHINKILIKEYOU.” How will Sasuke react to Naruto's declaration? I think we all know. It probably is as bad as it sounds...


**I decided t put this back up after making some changes so here it is and tell me how it goes! Oh, I don't own Naruto and I'm sorry this is so sucktastic still, but I'm done trying to change it and can't bring myself to erase it .**

"I can't turn back now!" Naruto whispered reprimanding himself as soon as the thought popped into his head. He marched across the grounds purposely a sort of pride in his step; sitting under the tree was his goal the one he would be confessing to. He paused before taking a deep breath and continuing forward slightly slower and less confidant than before. Standing there, in front of the raven haired boy, unnerved him but now that he was standing there he decided to get it over with, "ITHINKILIKEYOU." His face flushing dark red at the icy look the other gave him.

"Go away." The boy said looking back down ignoring the look the blond had given him.

"But," He was cut off by a sharp voice cutting through his confidence and dignity at the same time.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke ground out effectively making the blond back up a few feet before he ran off looking, well, embarrassed. Naruto slammed the door of his shared dorm the boy on the bed next to his looked up smiling upon seeing the boy.

"How'd… never mind." He said upon seeing the look on the other boy's face, "How about a drink or a cigarette you look like you could use both." Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"Sai, you know I don't drink or smoke." Sai just rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying you could use a drink or three." Sai said shrugging as Naruto glared at him, "Or, you could dump Sasuke and go out with me" He looked up when he heard a door slam and laughed a little as he listened to angry steps receding. Naruto walked down the hall leaving people to stare at him and point while other muttered the quiet "What the hell's his problem." He stopped in front of a door before banging on it and whining into the frame, the door opened and he fell in.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Naruto turned over and smacked Kiba's leg before standing and brushing imaginary dirt from himself.

"Nothing, I need someone to hang out with while my roommates in super- perv mode."

"So I take it you were rejected?"

"Shove it, Kiba." Naruto grumbled walking into the room listening as Kiba shut the door.

"You should have sorta known it would end up like this, guys like him don't like guys like us."

"Maybe... maybe I wanted to believe that he was different. Something about looking past the exterior and not being a judgmental asshole, and seeing people for what they really are?"

"Well then, he must have seen an idiot in you."

"Don't be mean... When is Shino getting home?"

"I don't know when he's done playing save the butterflies." Naruto glared at Kiba before turning away from him.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, but I love you." Naruto puffed out his cheeks before smacking Kiba over the head. Watching as his friend grinned at him.

"So seriously what happened to Shino, did you eat him?"

"No, if anything the bugs will get to him before I ever get a chance."

"That was bad; you may just be the horrible person that you've always wanted to be." Kiba grinned at Naruto before shoving him forward.

"Let's play Halo!" Naruto nodded following him to his side of the room and flicking the television on earning a squeal of joy from Naruto.

"Lookie, it's a cookie!" Kiba looked away from Naruto and turned towards the screen to see a dancing cookie, singing a song about something.

"What the hell has Shino been watching?"

"Yeah Kiba, try to cover it up, we all know that you practically live off of this station." Kiba gave a ruffled look before hitting the power button on the X-Box. Immediately the cookie was silenced and the game screen popped up. For a few hours they sat on the bed Naruto laid upside down his head hanging over the side while Kiba sat on the floor beside his bed periodically covering Naruto's eyes in order to gain a slight advantage over the red team.

"Kiba, you better have clothes on this time." They heard a muffled voice through the door before it was pushed open to reveal Shino his long coat zipped up effectively hiding the bottom half of his face.

"So Shino, Kiba tells me you like dancing cookies." Shino gave a nasty look that neither could really decipher under the glasses.

"I guess he also told you he watches Barney to fall asleep, or did he leave that part out?" Kiba faced flushed red making him resemble a strawberry.

"Sh, shut up Shino." Shino ignored anything Kiba had to say from that point on and turned to Naruto, he tossed a letter on the other boy before walking out of the room again.

"So Kiba, Barney?" He said with a grin opening the letter as Kiba sat beside him stuttering.

"Stupid Naruto can't even keep shit a secret." Naruto stood up abruptly.

"I gotta go and do something important." Naruto said before running out of the room Kiba stared at him before looking at the piece of paper, there were only a few words on it 'Meet me on the track' Kiba just stared, before shaking his head as the door open and Shino slid back in.

"Whatever you had to do was fast."

"I just didn't want him to be here asking me questions, he's annoying."

"So are you, always telling lies."

"I never lie; you should know this by now." Kiba stuck out his tongue, before going back to the game, searching out Naruto's character and killing him repeatedly, in the end his team won.

Naruto was running, his lungs burned he hadn't stop running and the track was half a mile from their dorm, when he got there he seen Sasuke sitting on the edge of the track his back was to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, nice weather tonight huh, how was your day?" The raven-haired boy turned to look at him he looked torn. He walked towards the blonde carefully, his expression guarded. He stood in front of the boy for a second before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto, despite his shock kissed him back before Sasuke pulled back looking him in the eyes. Naruto dropped his shoulders before smacking him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. Now shut up and kiss me again." With no warning Naruto pulled at boy against him their lips crushing together again.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"For what, being an insensitive jerk with no regards to others feelings?" Sasuke nodded, hanging his head a little before raising his head to meet Naruto's eyes, the blonde was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I do. It's not your fault you're an emotionally crippled ass."

"You're pushing it."

"So you admit that you love me?" Naruto asked a grin spreading across his face.

"You're really pushing it Uzumaki."

"Whatever how about you just tell me how beautiful my eyes are?"

"How about, I say I think I like you and then smack you for being annoying."

"You could replace the smacking part with carrying me off into the sunset."

"Shut up retard, you should realize that your ass is too big." Naruto scoffed at the raven haired male's comment, whatever, you know you want it." he said grinning while Sasuke smirked and gave a small shrug.

"Possibly, but there is no way you can prove it." He said before pulling the blond towards his room, silently thanking god for the single he'd been put up in.

--

**Thoughts would be amazing to hear ^^**


End file.
